Avengers: Forever changer
by fantasygirl8188
Summary: A story When love prevails, morals are challenged and little avengers will be running the halls in the not so distant future. I will be right multiplayer versions to this story for all of the characters.


Chapter 1 -Natasha's P.O.V.- It had been almost a year since loki's army attack, Steve and I have gotten closer, I feel, for the first time in my life, safe. I love the way the weight, the darkness, around my heart has slowly been fading, since he some how found his way into my life and my heart, life is more bearable. But it could never become anything, there is too much red in my ledger. If he knew half the stuff I've done he would never be able to look at me the way he does now, ever again. We are so different, but I confide in him more than I ever have to Clint, who is like a brother to me. Steve is what most girls want, he is handsome, smart, has morals, and anyone would feel safe with him. But my morals are put into question on a daily basis, in this world it's kill or be killed. And I've never questioned that until he came. Sometimes when I sleep I dream of a future we could never have. The way he would kiss me, hold me when I need him, and make love to me, it would be... She was pulled from her thoughts when Clint entered the training room were she was currently carving up the target, that was now covered with bullets. "Hey. Shouldn't you get ready for the 'avengers ball'?" Clint asked using air quotes. "I almost forgot. What time is it?"I replied, completely forgetting about Tonys annual ball to raise money for the city. Because we tent to break the city on a weekly basis. "It's about 6:00 and we need to be there by 8:00" "Okay, I should shower. She you there." On that note I left and started heading to my room. When I made it to my room I went straight to the bathroom. I tock my hair out of the pony tail that was now a mess, and turned on the shower. The stem filled to room as a stripped down and stepped into the shower. I rinsed all of the dirt and emotions away. I was trying to focus to to night, instead of him. All of the Avengers had to be there because people like paying for a show. So we all get to spend a night being paraded around to rich know it alls, and wanna be's that unfortunately for us fund some of SEILDs weapons and other classified projects. When I speared out of the shower I pat dried my red curlers, and tied tied a towel around my body. I looked at the clock on the wall that read 6:40, I sat at my bathroom mirror and started to put on my make-up. I was done about 15 minutes later and when my hair was dry I put in up in a negligent bun ant the base of my heat and tock three braids to wrap around the bun, while letting a few lose curls fall, scattered to around my face. I stood up and walked over to my bed at let my towel fall to the floor. I picked up a black floor length floor-length dress that was fitted to my body. It covered to curve of my hips and then fell, flowing to the floor. The back scooped below my shoulder blades and two straps draped around my biceps. There was a design of swirls and other geometric shape and were constructed out of a sparkling silver thread. I wore a diamond necklace and maching earrings. My shoes were simple 3 inch stilettos that had a small platform and strapped around my ankle. I grabbed a stall silver hand bag and my black coat and headed for the living room to meet the others. I walked into the living room to find tony being yelled at by pepper for saying something stupid. Pepper was wearing an olive green dress the was one shoulder, that fitted her torso and flowed away from her hips, the material was shimmering and her hair was up in a classic french twist. "Natasha you look amazing." Pepper said as she walked away from tony ignoring what ever smart ass comment he just made. "Thank you, I love your dress." I replied as Thor, Clint, and hulk entered. I must say I was impressed with hulk, he was wearing a sports jacket and new pants. Clint came up and hugged me and said, "You look beautiful." Clint just got back after spending a month away on a top secret mission. Just then I noticed Steve enter he was wearing a black tux with a thin tie. He was adjusting his sleeve when he looked up and saw me. There was a change in his eyes as he looked my up and down, I was the only one I noticed. We held our eye contact, and then the pain set in. And I blinked myself back to reality, it could never happen. - Steve's P.O.V. - While I was walking down the hall all I could think about was her. But that isn't surprising because I think about her all the time. I think about the curve of her lips, that stretch into a beautiful smile that was rare. I think about how she will look up and her eyes will go straight to mine, like magnets. But I also think about the pain that courses through my vains every time she looks away. When we arrived at the ball, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was standing at the bar holding a martini in her left hand, her dress showed off her curves with perfection. The blonde that was currently flirting with me, I believe her name was Callie, the there was also a brunet named Brenda. When I looked back up after taking a drink of my whiskey, she was looking at me. Her eyes said something to me, they called to me. I excused my self from the lady's that were talking to me and headed to Natasha. I stood next to her at the bar. I held my hand out and said, "May I have this dance?" She looked up at me, questioning if she should or not. "I'd love to." She said. I held my arm out and led her to the dance floor. -Natashs's P.O.V. - Steve led me onto the dance floor were Tony and Pepper were already dancing. He pulled me into his Arne and held my hand in his. His free arm rapped around the small of my back. The warmth of his skin seeped into my very soul, I just wanted to lean into his embrace and tell him to never let me go. "No, snap out of it" I thought to myself. But then I looked up into his eyes and I was lost, we dance for what seemed like forever. I was pulled a way when fury arrived, with a mission for me. "Agent Romanoff. There is an urgent matter to be delt with in Egypt." Fury informed me that there were girls from America being sold, and I needed to step in. "You will be leaving in o' nine hundred hours." "Yes sir." I replied. That meant I had tonight and then I had to leave. I hatted missions involving young girls being kidnapped, it reminded me of some of the times I was kidnapped. I can handle myself now well in those situations, but that doesn't mean innocent little girls should. I walked out of the room Fury and I stepped into, and in ran into Steve. "Hey you okay?" He asked. For some reason, one look for him and all my shields went down ( no pun intended ). "Yeah. Fury is just sending me on a mission in the morning." "Well then you have tonight to have a little fun." I liked the sound of that. "It's getting late and I'm pretty tired. I think ill head back to the tower." "I'll go with you." As we walked to the entrance we waited for the vale to bring us my car. "Tasha?" He asked lifting my chin so that I was looking into his eyes. "I can't do this Steve." My eyes were pledging with his not to let me be vulnerable here. "Fine. The car is here." We both got into the back of the limo and told the driver to take us to the tower. When we were almost there Steve broke the silence. "Tasha? We need to talk." He paused waiting for me to look at him, so I did. "What are you so afraid of? Why does the idea of us scares you?" I had no choose but to tell him, "Steve...there is so much good in you, and it scares my because I'm not nearly as pure hearted at you, I have a past and it's not a present one. You don't know half of the horrible stuff I've done, when I'm under orders. And it never bothered me until you came, with all of your morals." I started to tear up and I was great foul when the car stopped and I got out and we headed up stairs. As we walked into the door, I started to head to the hall that lead to my room. When I felt Steve pull me to him, and he kissed me. It was so passionate and loving, I didn't deserve it. My body pressed against his and then he pulled away, "I don't care what happened or what you did in you past. I know exactly what you've done because I've read your file, it's my hobby remember." I was shocked, he knew this entire time, and he haven't left, of judged me. I felt the weight lift off of my heart again, and in that moment I felt loved and I knew I was falling hard. I kissed him passionately, and he didn't hesitate to respond. He started to back me up until my back was pressed up against the wall, I wanted him closer. We made our way down the hall to my room while kissing and moaning, with every touch. The second we entered my room he picked me up and I rapped my legs around his wart and tugged in his perfectly placed blond hair. By the time we fell on the bed we had managed to lose all of our close except of our under where. Steve started to kiss my jaw line and down my neck, licking a nippier here and tere. Each touch let lose a pleasuring moan from me. "For a guy from the 40's he sure knows what he's doing," she thought. He continued to leave a trail of warmth down her collar bone and I between her breasts. Her back arched at hive him access to her bra clasp. The strapless black lace bra fell to the floor, next Steve moved his way down her hours we made passionate love until the sun came up and I had to go. 


End file.
